renesmee at highschool
by lydiabmog97
Summary: renesmee is no longer a sweet innocent girl but a rebellious teeneger.This is the story of her teenage years. how will edward cope with a teen daughter.lemons in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't know whether I am going to carry on with this story. Please review good and bad comments welcome. If I don't get more than 10 comments I'm not going to write another chapter. Sorry this chapter is so short if I write another one I promise it will be longer.**** Thank you.**

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT ON TWILIGHT BUT I WISH I DID.

Chapter 1

High school can be tough for normal teenagers, popularity, sex and gossip, but when you throw being a half human half vampire into the mix school can become almost impossible. You have probably got the impression that I don't like school, your wrong. School is the only place where my thoughts aren't intruded and I don't have to deal with that irritating love sick puppy Jacob. Am i the only one who finds that he kissed my mom is weird. When I was younger I adored my family especially my dad, but they don't understand I'm not a child anymore, they take overprotective to another level. I was homeschooled at primary level because of the whole rapid growth thing but when I turned thirteen I decided to put my foot down. High school was nothing like I expected it to be, I have always been sheltered by my parents. As you can imagine I was shocked when the first thing anyone said to me was "fuck me please." Sending me to high school was the worst thing my parents could have ever done. I turned from a sweet innocent girl into a rebellious teenager within a week. I got suspended for having sex with Steven parker in the school toilets and then again in the girls changing rooms. I managed to convince my head teacher, Mr Grove, to tell my parents I had smashed his car window, imagine if they knew the truth. Steven isn't my boyfriend; I've decided not to be exclusive. He is more like my sex partner when I can't find anybody else. He is very rarely needed; being a beautiful half vampire has its perks.

Amelia Davies is my best friend, more like sister. She knows everything about me, my secret, and my family. We met when I enrolled in Forks high school; she is real bad ass and crazy. My dad thinks she is a bad influence on me but no one asked for his opinion. She is the lead singer in our band DARE, I play the electric guitar. I had have a piano lesson every Thursday to keep my dad happy but I'm gonna quit at the end of this year, I can't take any more of that shit music anymore. I have mastered the art of blocking out the teachers instead I plan how I can be disobeying my parents. Don't ask me why I like to be so defiant at any chance I get , I guess I want to get back at them for being so controlling all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Renesmee, can you come down stairs for a moment please sweetie" my grandma esme asked me kindly.

"I'm kinda busy at the moment" I replied.

"Renesmee get down here now!" my father bellowed.

"Fucking hell" I mumbled under my breath as put out my cigarette on the windowsill. What do they want now? To give me another lecture I presume. I sluggishly dragged myself down the stairs and into the living room to be met by, Surprise surprise, my whole family and Jacob glaring at me with concerned faces.

My father was the first to speak, "Renesmee we are very worried about you." I couldn't help but let out a long sigh. "Rensmee, please this is important."

"What's new" I yawned. "Listen I know you don't approve of my lifestyle but..."

Jacob interrupted me. "Your lifestyle, Ness you are constantly stoned, you smoke god knows how many cigarettes a day, every night you are out partying, you sleep around, You skip school and you can barely stand right now,"

"Okay so I'm not perfect but..."

I was Interrupted again but this time it was by my dad "wait, you sleep around" my father said in a shocked tone.

"Well I wouldn't say sleep around exactly" I stuttered.

"What would you call it then Ness?" Jake asked. "I've walked in on you having an orgy more than once. Its breaking my heart Nessie, it's like you don't have any self respect."

"Ah I get it now, your jealous. You wish you were the one or should I say ones that are having sex with me." I said disgusted. He is such a dick. Who does he think he is telling what I can and can't do, he doesn't own me.

"Just shut up Renesmee," my mother spoke for the first time. "Your acting like a child, I thought I brought you up better than this. You don't know what sacrifices I have made for you. I didn't go through all that just for you to throw your life away."

"I've had enough of this! I'm not a puppet that you can control, I'm fifteen years old in human years so I don't need you making my decisions for me." I threw on my red converse without doing the laces up and ran out of the front door. It was tipping down with rain outside, not prime whether to storm of especially when you don't have anywhere to go. I sprinted for shelter under the canopy of trees. I didn't go very far out into the woods, just far enough so they wouldn't be able to hear my thoughts. I could tell by the horrid smell that lingered in the damp air that I was in wolf territory now. I lay on the trunk of a mossy fallen tree and closed my eyes.


End file.
